


Details

by Jester85



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: After the 2018 Oscars, Tom and Haz decided to take things up a notch in their own private after-party, but things don't quite go smoothly.





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as part of the "Conversations" series or a stand-alone.

This was it.  Weeks somehow turning so easily---so easily it was scary---into months of making out, rutting, handjobs, blowjobs, sloppy morning makeout sessions, snuggling and cuddling in blanket forts watching bad movies on the sy fy channel, but tonight was going to be the night.

Tom was nervous, of course he was.  He hadn't felt this filled with an overwhelming, confusing swirl of panic and excitement since he'd paced a dent in his floor waiting to tell his best friend (now lover/boyfriend, and that still took his breath away sometimes) how he felt about him.

But it was okay.  It was just Haz.  Everything would be okay.

So he'd told himself all night long.  He'd thought about it even sitting in his seat at the Oscars, in the midst of people he'd never imagined being welcomed into the company of, he'd thought about it at the after-party where he'd maybe knocked back a few drinks too many, trying to feel loose (no pun intended) and confident, that it was no big deal what was going to happen later, what he and Harrison were going to do, what he was going to let Harrison do to him.  He'd even confided his plans in Z, who'd made him promise to let her know if everything went okay.

In hindsight, maybe he'd been psyching himself out a little.

It wasn't some big thing to be scared of, unless he made it one.  It was just Haz.  And even if they hadn't gone all the way yet---had been spending months skirting around it and doing just about anything else, actually---he'd had sex before.  He wasn't some blushing virgin.

Except he'd never been on the receiving end, and that was a strange thing to ponder, but how bad could it be?  People wouldn't do it if it was bad, would they? 

It was just Haz.

It would be fine.  He was making himself nervous. 

It would be fine.

*** * ***

So now as he lay awkwardly splayed out on his back with his best friend/boyfriend/lover on his knees in front of him, slowly withdrawing slick fingers from where they'd been poking and prodding, the hot flush of embarrassment made his face feel like it was on fire.

"Haz, no, c'mon," he feebly protested, but even he heard how forced his own words were.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Haz affirmed patiently but firmly, rubbing his fingers off on his discarded shirt, "And I'll hurt you if I try to fuck you like this."

"Like what?" Tom huffed in exasperation, throwing his hands up over his head, hair tousled and fanned out on the bed, "You're not going to break me."

"You're too tense," Haz explained curtly, "Just face it Tom, you're not into it and I'm not going to push it.  We can try it again sometime.  I'm not doing it right now."

Tom flopped dramatically back down with a half-aggravated, half-frustrated growl.  After a moment, quieter, sheepish: "I wanted to give you this."

Above him, Haz huffed a chuckle.  "Well I appreciate the thought mate, but you know, you don't have to give me your ass."

"Argh, no, I....I wanted to...give myself to you."  Tom felt the mortification filling him even as the words slipped out.  Jesus, he sounded sappy and girly as hell. 

A little smirk tugged at the corner of Harrison's mouth, but he ducked his head to hide his own blush.  "You give me plenty, babe."

Great.  Now they were both being sappy.  Haz didn't call him "babe" except for those moments that snuck up on them sometimes, when they were both feeling very girly and in love.  They smiled dopily at each other for a moment, and Tom opened his arms.  "C'mere Haz."

The taller boy leaned down to gently catch Tom's lips in his own.  It still sent an electric thrill through him like the first time.  His half-hard cock gave a little interested twitch. 

"So basically, we have a couple options," Haz ticked off.  "You could try to fuck me, although honestly, I dunno if I'm ready for that either.  Or we could just jerk each other off and call it a night."

"You're not getting tired of just messing around?" Tom asked, still a little shy, a little insecure.  "I mean, I know we've both done more---"

"I'm not playin' noble, mate, was I watching you in that fucking tux and fantasizing fucking your sweet arse into the mattress?  Yea, I was.  But I don't need that right now."

Tom was quiet for a moment.  "What if I'm never ready for it?"

Haz shrugged easily.  "Then I guess I'll just give you blowjobs and handjobs for the rest of our lives."

Haz must have realized what he'd implied at the same time as Tom, because they both froze up a little.

"Feelin' pretty cocky there, Osterfield," Tom nervously laughed to cover his panic because _wow Haz, fuck_.

"Don't get excited, Holland, I'm a little young to settle down with some pasty Hobbit who won't give up the booty," Haz snarked back, ducking when Tom took a swipe at him.  "I just meant....well, we're always gonna be in each other's lives."

"Are we?" Tom asked, a little breathlessly.

Haz shrugged, making it look alarmingly nonchalant.  "Doesn't make sense otherwise."

Tom thought about that for a moment.  It didn't.  He couldn't imagine a world without Haz at his side.  It was like imagining missing an arm or something.  

 _And_ wow did getting fingered by your best friend turn into a serious fucking conversation. 

"Part of me wants you to try to fuck me again," he said by way of segue, giving a little playful wiggle of his hips in Haz's direction.  The taller boy gave him a dubious look.

"You sure?  I wasn't kidding, Tom, we don't have to."

"I know that.  We still got all night to figure shit out.  Get in the game, Osterfield."

"You're a cocktease, Holland."

"Be a good boy and you'll get more than a tease."

"Oh look who's all eager for it all of a sudden," Haz mock gasped, eyes shot up to his hairline.

Tom fixed his mate with _the look_ , the cocky challenging look that never failed to get Haz going.  "So far you're giving me a pretty lame after-party."

Haz met his challenging mock-glare head on, not breaking their staredown while he palmed the tube of lube, and _wow_ if that didn't bring Tom back to full mast.  "You _will_ let me know if I do anything to hurt you."

"Think a lot of yourself, don't ya?"

Haz threw Tom's legs back up on his shoulders in mock-aggression, Tom's head slipping down a little off the pillow, a growl of "You'll think a lot of me after this, Thomas," and _whoa_ did that send a spark of heat straight to his dick, but his show of dominance was belied a little by the gentle ghosting of slick finger. 

"You really want this?" the taller boy asked, a note of hesitation, uncertainty.

Tom gazed straight into his boyfriend's pale eyes, and he found his nerves steadied.  He wasn't sure if this was gonna work this time, but it didn't seem to matter so much.  The night was young and so were they, and they had lots of options.  "I want to try, Haz.  But I just want you."

Haz huffed and rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss him anyway.  Their lips met, mouths hotly moving together, tongues exploring, and Tom felt the heat pool in his gut as he knew that he didn't have to worry about giving himself to Harrison. 

Harrison had him already.

The rest was just details.

 


End file.
